


More than enough  - Klaroline Smut

by XxLittleBirdxX



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Klaroline Smut, Klarosmut, One-Shot, Romance, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLittleBirdxX/pseuds/XxLittleBirdxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline goes skinny dipping at night; Klaus unexpectedly finds her there.  In a one-shot of passion, hidden feelings and impulsive decisions, Caroline proves that even a controlling, perfectionist like herself is capable of having her feathers ruffled, and by The Original Hybrid, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than enough  - Klaroline Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Klaroline smut. Feel free to leave suggestions or tips. I hope you enjoy! Did I mention there's smut? Then a bit more smut. Followed by smut.

Caroline gazed out across the water. It was a balmy night, and it had taken her all of fifteen minutes to get here. Already her hair clung to her neck, damp with sweat.   
  
Stepping forward she dipped her foot into the water, a smile breaking across her face at how perfect the temperature was. Slowly she waded in, the cool water enveloping her naked flesh, her clothes left discarded somewhere on the sand.   
  
She swam at a leisurely pace, breaststroke style, her arms sweeping forward, propelling her through the water as she let her thoughts consume her. It had only been days ago that Klaus had bitten her...and later healed her. While there, she had seen it as her best option to just be honest with him. She had been dying anyways. It was almost comical that she had to be near death in order for them to be able to have a heartfelt conversation. Klaus had all but asked her if it would be possible for her to one day forget all the horrible things that he had done, and she hadn't had an answer for that. Instead, she had told him that she knew he was in love with her...and he hadn't even attempted to deny it.   
  
The sound of a twig snapping echoed through the quiet air and she stilled in the water, her wide eyes scanning her surroundings. She was swimming beneath the Wickery Bridge at around 2am. Nobody ever came here to swim and at this hour only the occasional car would pass by. That was precisely why she had chosen this place instead of the lake...and it was why she had taken the risk of swimming nude.   
  
Thinking perhaps she was just being paranoid, she swam back towards the bank and stepped out of the water, bending down to grab her clothes, only to realize that they were gone.   
  
Caroline straightened up abruptly, one hand coming to cover her breasts and the other covering her nether regions. Her jaw clenched in anger, but there was no fear. She was a vampire and figured this was probably just some teenage creep who wanted to see her walking home naked.   
  
"Who's there?" She demanded, although she didn't expect an answer and wasn't surprised whenever she didn't get one. In a huff of annoyance she prepared to walk out of eyesight from the person, whomever it may be and then blur home, reminding herself to never do this again, which was sad considering it was one of the places she came to whenever she just wanted to relax and be alone with her thoughts.   
  
Turning, she was about to begin walking when she heard another sound, and when she glanced to her left she spotted her shirt and jeans hanging off a limb on a nearby tree that was next to the woods.   
  
Uncaring that she might be revealing herself to a human; she blurred over to the tree and reached up to grab her clothes. Just as soon as her hand grasped her t-shirt, a familiar voice spoke behind her, sounding far too close for comfort.   
  
"I'm all for going for an occasional midnight swim, but I never knew you to be this...risky," Klaus said, his voice sounding pleasantly surprised.   
  
Caroline whipped around to face him, a gasp escaping her lips as she tried in vain to cover herself with the thin material of her shirt.   
  
"What the hell?! I never knew you to be this much of a creep! Get out of here. I suppose I should have seen the signs whenever you pretended to be Tyler and kissed me," she retorted, anger, disbelief and embarrassment making her voice tremble.   
  
"Once again, love... _you_ kissed _me_ , remember?" He asked, doing the opposite of what she had said, and moving closer to her, his eyes burning into her with an intensity that stole her breath. Caroline had seen Klaus look at her with that sweet, charming smile of his, she had seen him angry, and she had even seen him look at her with an expression of what she could only describe as longing, but this...   
  
She shook her head, a furious blush coloring her cheeks. He was looking at her with an almost animalistic need. His eyes seemed to be devouring her.   
  
"I need to go home," she mumbled, her voice coming out as a whisper as she found herself unable to look away from his eyes.   
  
"That's not really what you want, is it?" He asked, continuing to move forward and in response she would retreat a few steps until she felt the rough bark of the tree against the wet skin of her back.   
  
Caroline didn't answer. As he had drawn closer she had finally been able to look away from his eyes, but now found herself staring at his sinfully full lips. He was so close now that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek as he spoke.   
  
"Do you want me to leave?" He asked again, having bent forward until his mouth was only inches from her own. Heat emanated from his body and a strange feeling went through Caroline. Her breathing was uneven, coming in quiet, short gasps.   
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Caroline had separated the space between them, doing the one thing she had wanted to do for a very long time. Before now, the main obstacle that had stopped her had been herself, but tonight she had been unable to think or even want to push him away after he had looked at her with that unbridled lust in his eyes.   
  
Their lips met in a clash of passion, Klaus not hesitating even a second before reaching up and threading his fingers through the damp tendrils of her blonde hair, angling her head to the side as he claimed her mouth.   
  
"Klaus...what are we doing?" She asked, breaking the kiss for a moment, her voice and thoughts filled with a mixture of passion and confusion. She had never allowed herself to act rashly like this. Not with Klaus.   
  
"Well, once we get rid of this -" he said, stopping to pull her shirt from her hands and toss it to the ground, with her not even attempting to resist at this point. "I'm going to take you against this tree...then on the ground...you and I are going to give in to something that's been building up for a very long time," he said,  and it wasn't a question. She could feel his hard length pressing against her as he pulled her against him.  
  
Caroline knew that even with how he had worded it that he would allow her to walk away now if that's what she wanted...but it wasn't. She knew it, and he did as well.   
  
She found herself grinning up at him; feeling like an immense weight had been lifted as she made up her mind to lower her defenses. One night of wild, toe curling, mind blowing sex. Then they could go back to their usual banter. At least that was what she told herself, even though deep down she knew that this was going to change things forever.   
  
"Then why am I the only one naked?" She finally replied, reaching down to pull his shirt up. Once it was off, she ran her hands over the smooth muscles of his abdomen, her eyes glancing up at him a second before she ventured lower, and she began working on unbuttoning his pants.   
  
Klaus helped her remove them, along with his boxers and before long they were both naked, Klaus pushing her against the tree once more. They kissed, and then his lips left hers and began trailing down the white column of her throat, his hands skimming her sides and coming to grip her hips.   
  
Bracing her hands on either side of his shoulders, she hoisted herself up and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.   
  
A moment later, a strangled cry tore itself from her throat as he filled her with one strong, swift thrust. They both stopped moving, enjoying the moment.  
  
Leaning down she kissed him once more, soft moans escaping her lips as he began to thrust into her. As his tempo increased, so did her pleasure.   
  
Caroline buried her head against his neck, attempting to muffle the sounds that she seemed unable to control, and fearing that all of Mystic Falls would hear her.   
  
"Oh God.." she whispered as her legs began to tremble where she had them securely wrapped around his waist, her nails dug into the skin of his back and her fangs instinctively descended, sinking themselves into his neck as her orgasm ripped through her.   
  
She barely had time to come down from the euphoric feeling when he began to lower them both onto the ground, positioning her so that her legs were hoisted over his shoulders as he thrust himself into her, seeming to go deeper each time. She had never felt so exposed in her life...nor as turned on.   
  
Caroline's hands once more traveled across his chest, but this time she pushed against him and after a moment he relented, pulling away slightly. As he did, she pushed herself from the grassy ground, keeping her hands on his chest as she coaxed him into lying down before positioning herself on top of him and lowering herself, feeling his length stretch her as she went.   
  
As opposed to the hard, fast thrusts that she had been receiving only moments before, Caroline rode him slowly, eventually setting a comfortable pace.   
  
As the minutes ticked by, she rolled her hips against him faster and faster, feeling another orgasm approach. This time, whenever she cried out, she heard him grunt as well, and they found their pleasure at the same time.   
  
"You're so beautiful," he said, and she saw another look in his eyes other than the lust. It was one she had become familiar with. He truly did love her.   
  
Klaus's hand traveled from her thighs, over the curve of her waist until he reached her breasts. Sliding his fingers over the hard buds of her nipples, he sat up, effectively sheathing himself deep within her.   
  
"Klaus..." she whispered, her own hand coming to rest against his cheek, attempting to tell him with her eyes what she was too afraid to say out loud.   
  
Unexpectedly, he smiled at her. A genuinely happy smile. One that tugged at her still quickly beating heart. "It's alright, love. I can wait. However long it takes. For now, this is more than enough," he told her, seeming to understand.   
  
There, just inside of the woods, Caroline lay in his arms and a comfortable silence rested between them, her head nestled against his shoulder, near the spot where she had bitten him earlier. Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss against the now healed wound, closing her eyes. He was right. For now, this was more than enough. It was perfect.


End file.
